Big Brother
by MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen95
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all decide to try out for the Big Brother season 08. What happens when they run out off Blood supply? Weird housemates, Interesting twists and evictions.
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother

Chapter 1.

**Bella POV:**

You Know, As Much as I love being a vampire, married to my gorgeous husband, Edward, and living with what are sometimes, lunatics. That go by the names of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Vampirism can get pretty boring. Well I think it can anyway. It's holidays, again, the time where when I was human used to be a time of relaxation, to holiday. That was until I moved to forks, Edward came into my life, etc etc. So now, There is _nothing_ to do. Well, there is always go and sit in Alice's torture chamber.. The Bathroom, or you can sit and watch Rose build a car.. You can clean the house with Esme, You can be making discoveries with Carlisle, You can be playing video games with Jasper, You could be breaking stuff with Emmett. Or the option that I have currently taken up, sitting with Edward listening to him play the piano.

"Are You okay, love?" Edward asked.

I nodded "Yes, just I never figured how boring eternity could get!"

He laughed. " I did warn you"

"Okay Okay" I rolled my eyes.

"AARRRRGHHHHH" Emmett screamed. Nobody came running, this was more of a usual thing for Emmett to do, screaming for no particular. He takes the boredom to more extreme levels than the others. He likes to make fun of it, telling the humans that Edward's gay, Jasper loves Rosalie etc. He generally ends up in counseling though. Then he blames Alice most of the time, calling her a crazy psychotic pixie in disguise. The counsellors, from time to time believe him and get Alice in. I do feel sorry for Alice at those points in time.

"GUYS I'M INDICATING THAT YOU NEED TO COME HERE" He called again.

"Urgh" I groaned, climbing off Edward and walking to the living room. I did not need to get there particuarly fast, so I took my time. I could see that everybody - except Alice, who was still holding a grudge from the last counseling session. The counsellor had told her she had issues, that she needed to stop shopping, and stop getting Emmett into trouble, which is so wrong. The rude guy actually cut her credit cards in half. She sobbed for weeks, but did have her hands on new ones within the week.

I felt a quick rush of wind around me and was suddenly sitting on the couch. Emmett had just picked my up and threw me onto the lounge!

"Gee. Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Anytime" Emmett smiled.

"So Guys. I was just about to see what happens when you stick chewing gum to all the game controllers, when this add came on TV." He indicated towards the TV. The Cullens had a fancy recording machine that copied things and moved them etc. It was pretty jazzed up.

A video appeared on the screen with a girl in a long dress talking about this new TV show.

"Big Brother 2008 will be the best yet! New Housemates, new twists, new secrets!" She said

"Auditions can be made online or come down to the centre in Sunny Central, Good Luck!" The add ended.

Emmett looked at us expectantly.

"Who's Ready to be on TV!" He cried

"No, Way." I said. There was no way, we couldn't that would notice.

"Emmett, no offence mate but you probably couldn't do it. Cameras on you 24/7 you would have to pretend to be asleep for 10 hours or so every night" Jasper argued.

"I agree Kids, I don't think it's a very good idea." Carlisle added.

"Pleeeeeease I can do it! If we all did it together we could plot against him - you know..PRANKS ALL THE WAY" Emmett said.

"I guess, it couldn't be too bad.." Esme said.

"But only if your _all _going in together, to help each other out" Carlisle said.

Emmett looked at us with big eyes.

"No way" Edward and I said in unison

"Ew, living with humans? Disgusting." Rosalie said.

"Sounds Okay, as long as there aren't any emo's or anything.." Jasper agreed.

"Yer. Yer Okay. I'll just forgive you about the credit cards. and the shopping and the counsellors and the and the and the" Alice screamed from upstairs, I could hear her hyperventilating up there.

Poor Girl, she was losing it on her own. I ran up to see her.

I opened up the door and was rather scared of what I saw. Her _entire_ wardrobe was spread out on the floor, every make-up product she owned, spilt everywhere. And all her credit cards, the cut ones in a circle around her. She was curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth.

"Alice, hunny, calm down, It's Okay. Emmett is a huge idiot Okay?" I said

She took in a deep breath, even though it wasn't really needed.

"Better?" I asked.

"Okay" She said.

Her eyes were pitch black. She needed to hunt.

"Alice, you go hunting, I'll get this cleaned up, K?" I said.

"Alright" She whimpered

She jumped out the window and ran into the woods.

I cleaned up within minutes,

Alice came home a few hours later fully refreshed and happy.

"Im all good" She smiled happily.

"Great, I've missed you" I hugged her.

"So. Big Brother anyone? " Emmett quized.

"'Cuz I'm thinking we make a video and we send it in" He continued.

"Emmett, what about blood? Okay what do we drink?" Rosalie said.

"We pack enough in bottles." He stated simply.

"That is possible, It has been done before, many years ago, a vampire named Julliette, went on a show similar with a blood supply, it worked out fine. She became very famous within the vampire community" Carlisle said.

"We have a community?" Jasper asked

"Anyways, See Guys It's fine! It'll be really fun, can we just do it, please?" He begged.

"I Guess I could try it" I said

"If Bella's in, I'll go too" Alice agreed.

"Me too" Edward agreed.

"If Alice is going I'm coming too" Jasper said.

"God. Make me out to be the bad guy then why dont you." Rosalie stated.

"Whatever, I'll come" She said.

"YESS!" Emmett screamed.

Now, Lets go make out videos!

_**Thanks Guys. Please Please Please Reveiw, If I don't get them.. I don't write.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.**_

_**X**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Brother Chapter 2**

**Questions&Answers:**

**:No Carlisle and Esme arn't going with them, they are going to be at home voting! :)**

**Here We Go. btw this is a very big step for me as I have never updated twice in the same day :D hehe**

**Bella POV:**

I was begining to wonder, what am I going to do for an application tape? I could understand the others, but what did I have. I couldn't use my power for show-off, and I couldn't say "I'm a vampire let me on" So then what..

"Okay Guys, I'm going to go first, Alice have you got the camera set up?" Emmett said.

"Yep. Ready to go." She responded.

"In Three, Two, One" Alice hit record and danced to her seat to watch Emmett perform.

"Hi My Name is Emmett Cullen! I am extremly strong and oh-so cool. I love girls, -rosalie glared- but I do already have one. But You know I can pretend I don't for the show and all if you all want, rosalie growled - emmett caught the drift- or not. So anyways I could be a real good aspect to the house, plus I have a great sense of humour, I'm really funny! So that would be good too... I think thats all...Oh and I'm really strong...And Good Looking... And Strong...Okay Bye!" He finished and Alice hit stop.

Everybody was laughing.

"What the Hell Emmett? 'I'm really strong...and good looking'" Jasper immitated him.

"I'd like to see you do better. It's scary up there standing in front of the camera and all.." He argued.

"Fine Then. Alice start recording." Jasper said.

Jasper positioned himself infront of the camera.

"Hi My Name is Jasper Hale, and I am Emmett's adopted brother. I am also strong, and I am very... _persuasive_ I can calm people down..._persuasively..._ I like to go swimming...I think.. Um yer..thats..it.. I think... Oh I'm also with someone..."

"Oh yes Jasper. tons better, At least I had something to say!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I think I want to go now." Alice said, and stood in front of the camera.

"Hi, My Name is Alice Cullen and I'm also Emmetts Adopted brother and Jasper's girl! I am generally happy, I'm a shopaholic.. Which I'm not sure how I'm going to go with once I'm in the house... I love doing make-overs and hanging with my friends. I hope you choose me!" Alice smiled cutely and hopped off the screen.

"That was good! I'll go next" Edward offered.

"Hi, My name is Edward Cullen, another adopted brother of this family. I love to play piano, I love my music, I'm a fast runner, and am very mature. Thanks."

"Very Mature? What The Hell?" Emmett asked

"Well... I don't know. I am more than you and thats all that counts." He said.

I intturupted " I'll go next"

"Hi My Name is Isabella Cullen, but call me Bella, I'm another adopted sister, I'm with Edward. I like to read, I love my family, and sometimes don't mind the occasional shopping trip with Alice. " Alice smiled gleefully.

"Um I hope that you choose me for this because I think it would be a really fun experiance with all my family. So yer.."

I climbed off and sat back down.

"Fine then I'll go" Rose said.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm also adopted by this family. I don't want to be on this show, I'm being forced to by my husband Emmett. So Whatever. Bye"

She hopped down.

"I personally think that I will get in, mine was very good" Emmett declared.

"Whatever" Alice said.

Everybody went back to their buisness while I stood over Alice's shoulder while she downloaded all the footage and sent it off. We put them all into the one folder together so that they would know that we are all together.

"Do you really reckon that they'll take us all in?" I asked.

Alice tapped her forehead. " I even know who wins." She smiled.

"Alice!" I exclaimed

"Who is it Who is it Who is it!" I cried.

"Sorry! I'm even blocking it from Eddiekins No-one is to find out." She smiled.

"Hmph" I grumbled.

At that moment 6 New Emails popped onto the screen. Each addressed to a different person.

"Guys Come Here" Alice called.

Everybody was no around the screen.

We read the first one.

Dear Mr Emmett Cullen

Thank-you for your application,

Congratulations you have been accepted for the season of Big Brother 08.

Thanks Again,

Big Brother.

The Same email was sent to each of us, We _all _ got in. Even Rose.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Emmett screamed.

"Great. Well I guess we had better start packing then." Rosalie said.

Oh Great.

**Thanks Guys!**

**Please Review!**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Chapter 3.**

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe it! I mean I had an idea but..Wow! Were in, were in. Were going to be _in _ the big brother house.. Oh God. I'm going to get so bored.

I looked at my wardrobe, What to take? Well.. I can't take any 'outfits' because I don't think we are going to be doing it in the house..Although that would be pretty funny..

Maybe just one..or two... or the nurses ones could never go astray... Okay I'll just put them all in.

Ooh. I know. I picked up my entire Prank draw and chucked it into the suitcase.

"Now What.." I said aloud.

"Do I even need clothes?" I said again

"Because I mean that I never sweat or anything, hey maybe I could pretend to sweat. Hey! I want to get some fake tanning lotion. I think then I'll be uber-cool!" I said

"Emmett, Stop it. Your not uber-cool and your not putting fake-tan on." Edward called from next door.

"Yes. And Emmett?" Rosalie called from the bathroom

"What?" I said

"Do not even think about bringing the outfits." She said.

I frowned and put them back in the closet.

I couldn't be bothered with this anyways. I put 1 t-shirt and 1 pair of shorts and 1 pair of underwear. That'll do.

**Rosalie POV**

Why Why Why did they have to choose me to be on the show? I don't want to go even slightly. Did they not get that impression from the video that I Don't want to go?

They must be _idiots_. I'm so over this. But I can't back out now, Emmett would never forgive me. Okay Then. Time to pack. I think I'll just take... _everything._

I grabbed 17 large suitcases from the cupboard and started throwing stuff in. Once all my clothes were packed, I went over to toiletries.

I don't really need much...but I'll take it just in case. None of them girls in the house are going anywhere _near_ my cosmetics. Or they'll be sucked dry. I thought wryly.

At least it made more sense than what Emmett was packing, whatever it was he was taking...

I called out to him, If he dared to bring those outfits. On TV. Where people like Mike Newton are watching. He would die a very slow death.

Alice has more clothes than me, she would need 25 - 30. I gasped out loud, what if they said we couldn't take all this?

No. Okay Don't thinnk like that. I've they tried to take my clothes away from me. I'm going to smash through the crappy plastic doors and walk out the house. I don't care.

Speaking of which, I need to go hunting and collect some blood..

Urgh I'm not doing anymore of this. I placed all my cases next to the door and walked downstairs

**Alice POV:**

What to take What to take... If I take something and then I forget an accessorie that goes with it.. Then I'm going to be upset. I bet Rose has taken everything, Yep She has. I'm going to aswell. I carefully folded each and every item into a suitcase. I finished clothes and moved onto accesories.

Once everything was packed I counted suitcases. 26. Just one under My Lucky Number. My lucky number is 27. Damn.

According to my visions, Emmett was hardly taking anything. Rosalie's taking everything, Edward, Jasper and Bella are the only ones taking certain amounts of clothing. Which won't be all that much fun.

Well. Tomorrow is the day, Tomorrow Night. I'll be 'sleeping' somewhere new...

**The Next Day **

**Emmett POV:**

"Who's ready? Who's Ready? Who's Ready? WHO'S READY TO GO ON BIG BROTHER. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" I screamed.

"Emmett, we don't go on for days, We have to into lockdown!" Jasper said.

"OhMyGod!" I totally forgot.

"I Don't want to go anymore" I pouted.

"Tough Cookies Ma Brother" Jasper answered.

"Bite Me" I responded, not really thinking. Before I realised I was on the ground, Jaspers mouth milimetres from my neck,

"Shall I?" He asked, smiling.

"Rarrgh" I threw him off. and stomped upstairs.

Before I knew it I was being called downstairs by Alice, in which the whole family was there ready to be sent off. Plus 50 odd bags or so.

"I'm going to miss you all, what will I do without you?" Esme sobbed.

"Bye guys, Love You" Alice said, picking up her bags and walking to her car.

"We'll talk soon" Jasper winked and walked out.

"Bye Esme, Carlisle" Bella walked out.

"Cya Guys. Promise I'll come back this time" Edward laughed and walked out.

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you soon. Really soon hopefully." Rose said, walking out the door.

"I don't wanna go into lockdown" I sobbed.

Rose's Car beeped from outside "Emmett get your bum out here."

"Gotta Go." I said.

"Cya" I walked out the door.

"Bye Guys" Carlisle called.

"Ask Big Brother for a personal call if there are any issues, Change the word blood to 'cookies' and Hunt to 'Surf' Oh and If you need it Vampires to ' Dogs' Or dogs, - werewolves to ' muchkins." He said.

"Munchkins?" I asked.

" I don't know Okay Cats" He replied.

"Cool" I said.

"Guess I'll see you on Tv Then" Esme said.

"Yup" I smiled and ran to the car.

"Lets Roll" I said

As Alice and Jasper pushed in front, us behind and Edward and Bella behind us.

The Race was on.

We were on the road.

**Taa . X**

**Review Pleeeeeaseee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here We go.**

**Bella POV**

"Are we there yet?" I asked Edward once again

"Nearly, how impatient are you?!" He asked, his eyes smoldering me. We had all gone hunting _just_ before we left, Just to be safe until lockdown is over and then we have enough stored to last the amount of time in the house.

"I don't really want to go." I said.

"Don't You? Because if you are really against it we can turn around and call Big Brother" Edward said looking concerned

"No It's fine, it'll be fun. Plus if we did that it would kill Emmett" I responded

"Meh. He'll get over it."

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Here We Are!" He said

We Parked in a secure area in between Alice's Porshe and Emmett's Jeep.

We all got out the car and Alice starting screaming.

"What What?!" We cried

Edward just started laughing, everybody looked at hime mysteriously while Alice glared at him angrily

"I Forgot to go the The Storage Centre over town to get the rest of my clothes!" She wailed

Everybody cracked up laughing.

"You have a storage centre, meaning your wardrobe doesn't contain everything?" I asked, shocked.

She glared at me and left the security to take all her bags.

We walked in the door and a man came rushing up to us.

"Brilliant, Just Brilliant, You Are going to be fabulous in the house, that little stunt in the carpark about the storage centre, Brilliant, couldn't have thought of anything better myself. I can't wait to meet you all properly, Hi My Name is William Roberts (**A/N This is no-one inparticular just a name I came up with) **And You must be The Cullens and The Hales. Ah, Dear Emmett, I hear you are the one to get them into this, Well Done Sir! And Rosalie, Dear Dear Rosalie, Such Beauty, Oh The boys will be _drooling_ over _you_ in the house! Jasper! _Persuasive eh?_ That was hilarious! And Alice, Aren't You Adorable! You are going to be a real asset to the household! Edward! Edward the girls will just be in _love_ with you! Bella, Oh Dear Bella! You'd Better watch _your Edward_ there musn't you! You wouldn't want someone to _take him away from you_ Would You Now?" He finished.

Nobody seemed particuarly happy with their little comment, except for maybe Emmett and Jasper who nothing really bad was said.

Alice was fuming at just being called adorable, Rosalie at being told face to face the boys are going to _drool_.

Edward was looking rather worried and I was furious! How dare he tell me someone is going to _steal Edward_

They wouldn't have a chance! I could suck him dry right now!

"So are you ready to go into lockdown then dears?" He questioned, obviously wondering what he said wrong to get this silence.

"Definatly!" Emmett exclaimed

"That's The Spirit!" He said

"Don't worry, It will pass soon enough and you will be off to meet the new housemates!" He said

"Great" Rosalie mumbled so low no human could hear.

"Lets Go Into Lockdown then!" He said

He decided since we were all related it would be Okay if we were in the same room.

We walked in and he locked the door behind him.

"Wow Locking the door That would definatly keep me out, After all I'm just _adorable_ little Alice. I'll be a real _asset_ to the house. I wouldn't want to lose the spirit now!... I'll give him adorable little Alice. I'm gonna, I'm gonna" Alice began mumlbling

Jasper sent out waves of calm.

"Alice for crying out loud! We just got here could you calm it a little!" Jasper exclaimed

"Sorry" she mumbled

"WAHHHHH" Emmett screamed

"THERE IS NO FOXTEL!!" He shouted (**A/N Foxtel is Sky or Cable or like you know I think it's called Cable in the US,..)**

"What?" Jasper asked

"NO FOXTEL" He screamed again

"Holy.." Jasper flopped onto the couch, utterly speechless.

"What do we do?! We are going to go insane and I can't handle to flipping emotions!" He said

"Jasper!" Edward shushed him secretly pointing at the cameras.

"Oh" He said sitting down.

"But!" Emmett exclaimed

"PIPE IT!" Rosalie shouted

"Humph." He sulked.

"Wow. This is fun. Emmetts sulking, Jasper is depressed, Alice is _freaking people out_. Rosalie is moping, and What we have been here a total of what, 2 Minutes!! Wow Edward I reckon you should start bawling and maybe I'll start flirting with the security guards outside Eh? For Gods Sake People Get A Grip!" I screamed.

Everyone stared at me.

"Where in here for a week, We may as well try to behave? Yeh?"

**Review, Update Tomorrow if I get LOADS**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank YOU FOR REVIEWING!! AS I promised, an update tonight :)**

**Okay**

**BELLA POV**

**Days Later**

Urgh. Urgh. Sniff. I'm so over this. I either need to get into that house or I need to get the hell out of here!

Just a few more hours. Few More hours. Few More Hours...

Alice was losing it. Officialy. She has _lost it._

I havn't heard Jasper speak since Day 1 in here.

Edward is dealing Okay.

Emmett as we have so clearly discovered has not changed clothes since we got here, and by the look of his packing nor will he.

Unlike Rosalie and Alice who have been changing multiple times a day.

A Security Guard walked into the room.

"Jasper, We are ready for you to enter the house" He said

"Okay" Jasper said

"Jazzyy! I Love You. I'll see you Soon! Me and My Adorableness will See You. Yes I will! Yes I will! I've got my sight set on you! And I can't wait to see you again!" Alice began singing Miley Cyrus. At this point everybody was blocking her out.

"See Ya Jazz" Edwardhigh-fived him

"SAVE ME A GOOD BED!" Emmett screamed

Jasper shot him a look of, You don't even sleep why the hell do you want a good bed look.

"Please?!" Emmett did puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever, Bye Guys!" And With That, Jasper was gone.

The TV suddenly switched channels and we were being showed the girl from the add standing with Jasper, Checking him out, I might add,

Alice was getting angry at this chick already.

"Jasper, Are You ready to go in?!" She Called

"YEh!" He called

"LETS GOOO BIG BROTHER 08!" SHe screeched, the crowd went wild.

We all sat there on the couch being called out one by one.

Emmett went next, Then Alice, Edward, Me and Then Rose. Plus some randoms in between.

Rose was saved for last. SO she could be the centre of all the boys attention. She was positively fuming.

I sat in my chair, waiting for the doors to open. I walked in, Edward standing there waiting for me and looked at my brand new big-brother house.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't supposed to be on my laptop and I had promised a chapter :)**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing. Except my laptop :)**

**BellaPOV**

Wow. Just Wow. This place, it's massive! Everyone was standing outside drinking champagne, Rose wasn't here yet, I feel sorry for her when she does, They are drooling over Alice already.

I walked in, Edward linked in my arm, protecting me from the boys who's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of me and left Alice alone with Jasper.

"Hi! I'm Jim!" A voice came from somewhere.

"Ben"

"Julia"

I couldn't hear properly everybody was shouting at the same time Only one name came out from the rest. Mike.

"Mike, Hey Bel-"

I couldn't see if it was him, but I swear if it is.. Urgh.

Rosalie just walked through the door, she was trampled worse than I was.

I heard a boy say from over in the corner, eyeing all three of us lustfully

"God, We got lucky this year eh?!"

"Definatly, I mean, Look at the blonde!" The other responded.

I was getting rid of those two already.

Okay then, I guess time to meet the housemates.

I walked over to 3 girls who were deep in conversation with Alice.

"Hi I'm Bella!" I said, trying to be happy.

"Hey! Another Cullen I'm guessing, So I suppose you've taken the other gorgeous guy in here too, Edward right?" She said smiling. I like this girl.

"Yes, He's mine," I laughed

"I'm Sasha" She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you!" I said and moved on

"Hi, I'm Bella" I re-introduced myself.

"Ruby" She responded, she was apart of the conversation with Sasha

"Do you _really _ have claim on Edward?!" She whined playfully. I laughed again.

"Sorry," I said, I understand now what he meant by people trying to steal Edward.

I moved around all the girls and partially the boys. Thank-God It wasn't Mike from school. Just coincidence.

So far there is a Sasha, She is nice and gets along with me. Ruby, also very nice, An Izzy, Might need to watch her, she has been eyeing Edward _all_ night. A Georgia, I don't know her too well. A Tracy, Quiet, but very nice. A Suzie, extremly loud and rather nosy, but still nice. A Marie, has a connection with Julia, also very nice. Plus Myself, Alice and Rose. That's ten girls.

For The Boys, Well I didn't bother to get to know them personally yet, they've all been a bit perverted, except for I think his name was Sam, As for the rest, There was a (including Sam) Ben, Mike, Ryan, James, Jim and Connor. Along with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Again, ten boys.

Having perfect numbers suggests that there will be a lot of pair games.. Which doesn't always end well...

Big Brother's voice suddenly appeared all around.

"This is Big Brother, All housemates to the lounge."

The Doors to the house opened and everybody ran inside to grab a seat.

We all looked up at the big screen waiting for further instructions.

"Hello Housemates" The girl appeared on the screen

**"**Welcome to another year of Big Brother! In a minute you will have the opportunity to set out your clothing and toiletries into the bathrooms and bedrooms, Along with selecting you beds. Also, you should possible know that you will not be sleeping in your usual arrangements. You see We have only purchased five double beds, meaning that you will be sleeping _will somebody_ but, not of your choice. We have selected partners for you to sleep with. There will be name tags stuck on the door to the bedroom containing the information to find out who your partners are to be. There are two bathrooms, Girls and Boys, More Information on everything will be supplied at the break of dawn, so don't be expecting to sleep in. This year a lot is going to happen, Games, Twists and things you would never expect to happen, will happen. New relationships to be formed, and old ones reunited. But Most of all. Prepare for you _deepest darkest secrets_ to be revealed to the world. Happy Living" The TV turned off Rosalie mouthed to Emmett 'I hate you' while we each looked at each other now, extremely worried.

**Thanks Guys.**

**Oh yes, I was wondering, Somebody asked me how old I was, So I want to just have an idea, When you review, just say how old you think I am, Okay?**

**Or you could say "I think your a year 1 your so bad at writing, or you could say I think your in university becoming an author or you could say im in primary school or you could say im in high school - select a year if your going to so that..You don't have to if you don't want, I was just wondering!!**

**Please Review!**

**Taa. XX**


End file.
